Shepard's War
by Hayaba
Summary: This is what Happens when Zakharov ressurects Shepard.The Side effects are that Zak's on the ropes
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge:  
The Provost,being well,Zakharov,has ordered Project Victory to begin,it started when the Soldiers of the University stole Shepard's Body from the Shadow Broker,he had ambitions to create a Supersoldier,the Systems Alliance had made first contact with them in 2182 and are supporting the Baikonor pact and are sending thousands of troops,advisors,and equipment to the Members of the Pact,Irene Shepard awoke in the labs and she took a deep breath,she asked the Scientists "Why am I being awakened?"The Scientist's replied by saying that she was being awakened as the Hiverian Military has launched a Massive assault on the University,the commander was given command of the 40th gave a rounsing speech to the Remnants of the 40th Armor Brigade(900 men,6 U-81 Tanks,4 SU-200 Assault Guns,with their dreaded 200 mm Cannons).They held of the Hiverian Assault for 5 days,Great Provost Prokhor Zakharov,gave her Command of the 4th Guards Tank Division(the most intact of the three surviving Armor Divisions).She was ordered to be the Vanguard of the Counterstrike Anderson was pleased that his Protoge Shepard was just alive. The Council was neutral but Pro-Baikonor Pact.

This is just the Prolouge,so expect the Future expect Cannibal Tyrants and Orwelian Governments,Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Interlude:War conference between the University leadership and Cerbreus Leadership

The Major-General with her uniform and Blonde Hair was making an inspection of the division was Irene Shepard , she was e-mailed by Councilor David Anderson , and she was preparing for a Secret conferece,dressed in her Uniform,which resemble's Zhukov's uniform as the University had a russian theme , Zakharov opened the conference with a statement of where will the University Strike, the Head of the General Staff recomended that the Cybernitic beachead be assaulted, but Shepard reccomended a Massive assault on the beacheads of all the enemies, in the end a compromise was made in that 40% of the asssault was spent on the Cybernitic beachhead,30% on the Hiverian territory,and 30% on the Spartan front , the University had reinforcements from the Peacekeepers and Provost Zakharov had ordered the Reinforcements to launch the Northern assault , and the Cerbreaus backers of the University Leadership were also in the reccomended that the person they resurected by placed in charge of the Northern front, but Zak's generals overrided them. The Conference was top secret.

Please more reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

The Alliance Conference The leaders of the Alliance Member , Pravin Lal , Nwandamike Morgan , Deidre Skye , Provost Zakharov , Sinder Roze , Arthur Donaldson(Domai's real name) , and Ulrik Svensgaard went to the conference room in UN there,they discussed the Battleplan for the next year , they also adressed the Plans for a Chironian Federation based on U.N Headquarters , they also adressed the issue of a unified Supreme Command rotating between the cheifs of Staff of each faction every 3 months . They signed the Obtober 11 Accords calling for a new currency,the Chironian Dollar,it's purchasing power revolutionized Planet's economy Post-war . They signed the Citadel Conventions who's term were ratified post-war as they were still at war with a Merciless , Brutal ,and evil enemy . They flew back to their capitals after the conference was over . 


	4. Assault

Shepard's assault

Irene Shepard began Planning her Assault on the Hiverian Soviet Union as soon as she could coordinate her troops and her promotion to Lieutenant-General on September 25, she struck, 40, 000 men, 500 U-85 Main Battle Tanks, 200 Artilery, 50 Needlejets. She pushed the Hive out of Zarya Sunrise after 5 days, losing 5,000 men, she had besieged Cosmograd after 13 days, Cosmograd took 24 days to take because the Hiverian Military was very coordinated. Academy Park was a ferocious Street battle for 10 days, Shepard had her men use tanks to massacre the Hiverian defenders of 7, 000 men, 40 Type 140 heavy tanks,50 Type 160 Main Battle Tanks ,100 Artilery. Shepard pushed the Hiverians back 340 km in 50 days, losing 17,000 men. She got a Promotion to Colonel-General after Operation Revival. She was one of the best in Planet, outperforming the majority of Generals. The Peacekeepers also launched a less succesful but still victorious offensive . The Hiverian Soviet Union responded by the Yang-Mao Line. It Blocked Shepard's assaults for 6 weeks.


	5. Battles for the Yang Mao line

The Battles for the Yang-Mao Line:

Irene Shepard was briefed about her Mission by her Inteligence Officer: Major Vladimir Fedorov. She was told to use whatever means to breach the Yang-Mao Line. Irene Shepard said to her Soldiers this words in her distinctive Canadian accent: "Now, we will be remembered in History. We will penetrate the Yang-Mao line. The Hiverian Soviet Union may use whatever means to make us lose! But we have better technology as the Hiverian Soviet's keep the best tech in the Peacekeeper Front! We have the best tanks on Planet aside from the Peacekeeper Mark VIII Liberator. The Provost revived me because he needed a War Winner! We will make Him proud! We in the University have the best training firepower and speed! Let's make the UN Proud! "

The University launched the assault as 4 points, the western assault force captured only 10 Kilometers because of Ferocious Hiverian Resistance and A fungus field was in Northwestern Mesa, Eastern Outer Hiveria, Central Morgania, 30% of the Spartan Territory, and some of the other factions territory. The Central two assaults only took 5 and 16 km of land in the first 5 days as the Hiverians had a big defensive line. The Eastern assault took only 7 km of land at the same time. Colonel-General Irene Shepard ordered another series of Attacks but the Hiverians held Shepard's 5th Army in a 400 km line of Fortifications, it was Impossible for her to launch offensives as the Hiverians had lots of soldiers.

But Irene Shepard was very flexible. She ordered the Soldiers to launch Artilery Strikes on the Yang-Mao line. Shepard ordered the Soldiers after 62 days of Bombardment, Needlejet Strikes, and raids to launch the Assault on the Yang-Mao line as the Hiverian defenses have been sofenned enough that the line was Forces took 150 Km in one week proving that she was right. The University lost 10,300 men, 100 AFVs, 140 Artilery,and 10 Needlejets. But the Hive lost 47,000 men, 200 AFVs, 190 Artilery, and 50 Needlejets. 


	6. Response

**Hiverian Response to Irene Shepard's Victories over their Armies**

Chairman and General Secretary of the Hiverian Communist Party Sheng Ji-Yang,never the most Forgiving of Military Commanders had the majority of Army Group South's leaders, like General Peng Biao and Colonel General Kim Dae-Sung and 60 other High ranking Military Officers receive 9 mm lead poisonings via antique Makarov Pistol for the crime of not Stopping Colonel-General Irene Shepard and her 5th Army. Yang had them replaced with men personally loyal to him and more competent. Like Ota Kyi Shimoda who was personnaly loyal to Yang. Her soldiers were mainly raw recruits and consripts as most of them were dead, captive, or sent to the Homefront to train more soldiers and for the fonal battle and she was made overall chief of Army Group Southwest by Chairman Yang, she was Given 150,000 men, 800 Type 170 Tanks, 500 Type 181 Tank Destroyers, and 100 SJY-4 Heavy Tanks, 400 Artilery, and 150 Needlejets, they faced Colonel-General Irene Shepard's 5th Army,with 150,000 men, 500 T-200 Tanks, 160 PK-5 Heavy Tanks ,340 AT-6 Tank Destroyers, 600 Artilery, and 500 Needlejets. The Hiverian Soviet Union's atrocities got worse as their soldiers retreated into outer Hiveria. They began killing concentration camp prisoners to ensure they don't greet the Baikonur Pact Liberators. The Hiverians declared Martial Law and began to deprive people of the Freedom to Live as they were potential rebels in Yang's eyes.


	7. Hiverian Warcrimes

The Hiverian Soviet Union's Atrocities

As the Hiverian Armies Marched onto the Baikonour Pact's territories, their armies exacted a path of Terror as the Hiverian Neo- Stalinists moved in following Chairman Yang's order 306 which stipulated that all the Imperialist-Fascists will be deported to work or death camps when their captured. The Hiverian Soviet Union commited Mass Rape, raping 15,000 women in 8 days and nights of terror and horror when they captured Cosmograd. They also Massacred 30,000 POWs during 2182-2184. The Hiverian Soviet Union began plans for the extermination of the University Population which called for 100,000 people to be killed, deported, or reeducated. The Local Hiverian Communists also assisted in this campaign of Horror, but it was nothing compared to what they did when their armies were pushed back by the University and Peacekeeper assaults as proven by the Murder of 16,000 POWs in 3 Days using Nerve Gas Pods which, when discovered by Peacekeeper Soldiers, pissed of the Peacekeeper Population to 20.7% supporting Deindustrialization of the Hiverian Nation. The Hive began to Starve Civilian Populations in cities they controlled because the Military needed lots of food to live as the average soldier needed 4100 Calories and Cyborgs more, around 4500 Calories. The Farmer's produce was pillaged by Hiverian Soldiers beginning in November 2184 because the Supply lines were streched a lot because of the raids. At the last days of the war, the Hive used lots of Nerve Gas on their enemies as they only had 6 Divisions left in their capital. And let us not forget about their purge of their own Generals and Politicians for 4 months.

Theirs a Chapter on Hiverian Atrocities.


	8. Enhancements

Zakharov's enhancements on Colonel-General Irene Shepard

As Irene Shepard was too heavilly damaged to be rebuilt as an ordinary human. Provost Prokhor Zakharov told his designer Daughter Nataliya Zakharov to rebuild the Savior of the Citadel into an invinsible cyborg. Here are the Cybernetics Zakharov used to rebuild Irene Shepard back to life: Leg replaced with robotic leg which resembled the real leg, other leg's bones mainly replaced with Cybernetics,her hip replaced entirely with cybenetics, most of her ribs,vertebra,and her Humeruses enhanced with cybernetics,her bloodstream ingested with the longevity vaccine making her life expextancy be 500- 1,000 years (Shepard living as long as an Asari!) ,her arms enhanced so she can carry 4 ton weights,a skull enhanced with metal, her brain enhanced with an early model University Artificial Inteligence which was still very good at anything, those enhancements made her a cybernetic supersoldier which was almost invincible, she was gratefull to everyone who ressurected her except for the Ilusive Man, she was basically the most powerfull Human Being of all time. The Colonel General could survive a Reaper Destroyed beam. She gave a statement to the entire Galaxy about her enhancements including the Artificial Inteligence which discovered Zakharov's fetish for Artificial Inteligences and Cyborgs to the rest of the Galaxy and Fedor Petrov gave this statement:

"The Academician's private residences shall remain off-limits to  
the Citadel Inspectors on Artificial Inteligences. We possess no AI Capability,  
we are not researching Artificial Inteligences, and we shall not  
allow this Citadel Council to violate faction privileges in the name of this  
ridiculous witch hunt!"


	9. Galactic reaction

Galactic response to Shepard's resurrection:

After Commisionner Pravin Lal (more realistic than Zakharov to annouuce such an event) publiclly announced to the Galactic Community that Shepard was ressurected by the University of Planet, the Galaxy responded. The Citadel offered to reinstate Irene Shepard as a Spectre which she relluctantly accepted and the Systems Alliance gave Irene Shepard her medals back to her. But the Reapers were shocked and dismayed as the destroyer of Sovereign, the one they thought eliminated was alive. The Galactic Community and the United Nations Council signed a number of deals that gave the Citadel Advanced technology beyond their wildest dreams and the UN Faster- than- light drives and the Capablility to build and Maintain spaceships. The Hiverian Soviets responded by allying with the Reapers as Yang seems to admire the Reapers as proven by the diaries of some of his advisors and generals. But the Galactic Community saw the truth about Planet's technology, they were horrified by the Artificial Inteligences and Zakharov claimed to the Galactic Community that they are using them for peaceful and scientific purposes, not as tools of war as the truth was. So the UN began to send soldiers for the Inevitable war on the Reaper Horde and the leaders of the Baikonur Pact signed the October 1 protocols which was the foundation for the Chironian Federation which led Planet Post Great Planetary War and into the Great Reaper Conflict with the Chaos gun equipped Drednoughts giving the Galactic Community a strong advantage over the reapers. The Reapers "only" had Gatling Lasers given to them by the Hiverian Soviet Union which was all of the Drone Mould Pact united under one Banner and one state. The Batarians as always,tried to raid Chiron for slaves which the Galaxy Condemned. The Chironian Federation established an embassy on the old Batarian Embassy two weeks later.


	10. Battle for Outer Hiveria

**Battle for Outer Hiveria**

General of the Army Irene Shepard, commander of the 5th and 7th armies headed a meeting of the forces massed for the assault as the noose began to tighten on the Hiverian Soviet Union. As she outlined the plan, the Reapers were beginning their attempt to assist Chairman Yang because his ideology is very similar to theirs. 500,000 Collectors and Harbinger defended Most of Outer Hiveria. The University 5th Army began it's assault in November 26, 2185 and the 7th army in December 1, 2185. The 5th army began a 31 day Bloodbath for The Drone Mould with them loosing 24,500 men, and 500 AFVs. The 7th army began it's own battle for the Eastern Parts of Outer Hiveria Running into the largest Concentration of Collectors, 300,000 Collectors were concentrated in the east. But they had 50 GIS-6 Heavy Tanks, widely regarded as the God of Heavy Tanks, with it's Chaos Gun and silksteel Armor, it was the deadliest Heavy Tank of the Great Planetary war and it was in service well into the Reaper War. The Reapers in turn build a Husk combination of 75 Husks. The Hiverian Soviet Union sent 59 Divisions to Irene's 44 Divisions, but Irene's Army was well coordinated and more advanced and so they were gradually pushed back by her army. The Hiverian Army made a final offensive from January 21 to February 18, it had 120,000 men, 600 Tanks, 1,200 Artilery, and 200 Needlejets as most of their forces were in the Peacekeeper Front. Yang not only was defeated from February 11 to February 25,his remaining Armies, the 5th, 11th, and 17th combined only had 270 tanks but 40 of them were SJY-8s(the biggest tanks of the Great Planetary war). The Only thing left was to cross the Nova Yangtze river and/or Penetrate the People's line, the final line of defense before Inner Hiveria can be liberated.


	11. Fall of Hiveria

**Fall of Hiveria**

After General Irene Shepard and her 5th and 7th Allied Armies let by Nikolai Zakhaev and Alexander Makarov respectably Penetrated the People's Line, the Hiverian Soviet Union was doomed,University . Forces Encircled the 5th and 17th armies in March 7, 3 Days after the Breaktrough. After 12 days of ferocious Fighting, which resulted in a Bloodbath in Yangrad which resulted in 80,000 deaths in both sides, the 5th Army Surrendered. But the 17th Army fought on for 5 more days and was singly Handedly wiped out by one Corp of the 7th Army, the 7th and 5th Armies encircled the Hiveria Pocket on March 19 2186, 100,000 km big, it contained Hiveria's capital and the Leader's Horde. The Battle for the Leader's Horde was 9 days long and finished in March 28 after 30,000 dead Hiverians and 14,500 Allied Casualties and fierce Street to Street Warfare which killed 60,305 Civillians showing that the Great Planetary war was Hell on earth. After the Great Victory over the Hiverian 5th Corp and the elite 14th Death's Sword Armored Division, Irene Shepard was Promoted to Marshal of the University of Planet by her Grateful Provost, Prokhor Zakharov, who also gave Marshal Shepard her 6th Hero of the University of Planet Medal, Order of Zakharov Medal, and 8th Order of Surovov Medal, and a Special Medal for the Taking of the Leader's Horde Medals for the Accomplishment of taking the Leader's Horde with Only Regular Units as the Elites were attacking the Hive's Outskirts. On March 31,2186, at 3:24 PM, the Battle of the Hive, where all remaining Hiverian Divisions were situated, Began, Alexander Makarov's 7th Army began the Assault against 85,200 die-hard Fanatics of the Hiverian 15th Army. The Hiverian Army fought a savage 10 day Battle with Marshal Shepard's Army which ended in April 11 when Zakhaev and Makarov gave Marshall Shepard A Birthday Present, The Hive, but Yang Had fled to the Spartan Federation 3 weeks before the attack and most of the Generals surrendered to the Allied Forces.


	12. The Forgotten University Army

**The Forgotten University Army**

Field Marshal Alexander Krukov knew his successes will be overshadowed by Shepard's, but he pushed on, as 130,000 men, 300 tanks, 500 Artilery, and 200 Tank Destroyers broke through a hole in the defensive line in the far west on February 28,2186. His 6th Army launched a Relentless Blitzkreig through the West Coast. The 6th army took, Great Collective, where the Collaborationist People's Republic had fled to in March 15, but as they reached 50 degrees north, Hiverian Soviet Resistance grew stiffer as the Hiverian National Redoubt( about 59-64 degrees north ) approached. It took until April 8 for them to reach the Hiverian National Redoubt who they fought in until April 24, when the Hiverian Soviet Government unconditionally Surrendered in Cosmograd to a Massive Delegation. The Army's losses were 24,600 dead, 60 tanks, 240 Artilery, 100 Tank Destroyers, and 35,400 wounded. As Marshal Krukov remarked later: "The 6th army met heavy resistance during the last days of the Hiverian Soviet Union". Hiveran Soviet Losses were: 45,000 men, 200 tanks,202 artilery,300 Tank Destroyers. But the 6th Army reached the Northern Ocean in April 23, just one day before the Hiverian Surrender, effectively showing to the Hiverians that the war was lost.


End file.
